how did i get here? part 2
by catmagnent
Summary: Sherlock and watson are summoned to honolulu, hawaii. There has been a murder. Watson's aunt miss jane marple joins them on this case. Will they get along or will they do their own thing?


i own nothing of sherlock holmes.

how in the bloody hell did i get here holmes...asked a very confused watson. but as watson looked around the hotel room sherlock holmes was no where to be seen. as watson looked around the room there was a note on the bedside table.

it read...watson. when you read this it means you are finally awake. good. i have been summoned to the police headquarters in honolulu. when you wake up i should just be getting back and will answer your questions. until then..sherlock.

watson put the note down and began to listen at the sounds from outside. the sound of ocean waves and distant hawaiian music. and the smell of a whole hog being roasted for a traditional luau. watson had no memory of traveling from london all the way to honolulu hawaii. it had baffled him just how holmes managed to get him on a plane and go to hawaii. watson hated to fly. just then it hit him...sherlock had somehow managed to drug him. but how.

just then sherlock walked through the door carrying a container of food. pulled pork..poi poi..pineapple coconut salad..beef stir fry with egg drop soup and hawaiian sweet breads.

well i see you are awake. and you must be famished. well here eat up. said holmes. i have to tell you why we are here. we are here because the chief inspector of the hawaiian police department sent a dispatch to us asking for our help on a murder case. i am sorry we could not retrieve your aunt jane marple and get her help on this case.

just then sherlock and watson were interrupted by a knock on their bungalow door. sherlock answered it and there stood c.i. leo knaplan and miss jane marple.

sherlock was at the very least dumbfounded.

well arent you going to invite me in you daft knit wit..said miss marple politely.

oh well come in. said sherlock as he gestured for her to come in.

aunt jane you are here. said watson happily. when did you arrive here in honolulu..

im glad to be here john. and i arrived yesterday. i have been with inspector knaplan working out some details. and you sherlock holmes. said miss marple sternly. you ought to know i have been doing police work since before you were in diapers. so mind your manners when you are around me.

the chief inspector looked at john watson and back at miss marple. he could not believe it himself. she was related to doctor john watson...she is his aunt.. how remarkable.

sherlock looked at miss marple as she divulged some details about the case she has discovered so far. and whom is all suspected in the ongoing murder investigation. he just could not bring himself to stay mad at her at all. and above all else she manages to be so damned annoying while being so cute as well as prim and proper as an old lady. he just somehow could not see just how she does it. shes such a facinating old woman. one he just could not figure out. total mystery. and she drove him absolutely crazy.

watson took some notes and sherlock was mulling things over in his brain. while miss marple motioned to watson to come with her.

she took watson to the kitchen and gave him a bowl of fresh apple..pear and pineapple cobbler. and even topped it with vanilla ice cream. she even had some and the two discussed the murder case.

it was such a pity that a chief got killed. said miss marple sipping her earl grey tea with a touch of sugar and coconut milk.

sherlock talked with inspector knaplan and left to go see the crime scene.

about thirty minutes later miss marple and watson showed up.

well sherlock what have you gathered so far..asked watson gingerly.

nothing really. said sherlock. except the murdered chief was about 268 pounds give or take. and roughly 5 foot 9 inches tall. he had a scuffle with someone heavier and taller than him and alot stronger. he also had a weapon to ward off any attackers. but he did not make a mortal wound on his attacker. defensive yes. but not fatal. his attacker was more clever and a cunning killer.

amazing holmes. how did you figure all that out..asked watson.

simple. look at the blood splatter on the grass and the trees. its obvious. said holmes quickly.

now we work. said miss marple.

watson follwed his aunt jane and the two went to go collect statements and gather some details and witness statements.

sherlock again was left hanging while the chief inspector along with watson and his crazy aunt to go solve another murder.

he will just have to suck it up and help where he could. and if he solved it by himself that would be just fine with him. watson and his aunt jane marple would have egg on their faces. enough daydreaming and on with the work.

so sherlock went to work. he started with the people at the luau. and got quite a few leads and a possible new suspect. the chiefs oldest son. he was orignally not a suspect because of his position. but to sherlock..that boy was suspect.

sherlock met up with watson and miss marple and shared some details with the chief inspector. and thats when sherlock got the sudden realisation that the chiefs oldest son konna lako pelee was the only one who could have killed his father.

sherlock had noticed in hawaiian custom when a chief wants to name a successor to the position of island chief...they would make sure the resident islanders were present to see the ceremony. and the current chief would present his successor to the islanders for their approval as future leader.

konna lako pelee was certainly tall enough to fit the bill. and was very muscular and strong to kill someone with their bare hands or use a knife to fatally wound someone to the point of a quick death. and the chief inspector began to see it all clearly now. and as sherlock..miss marple..watson.. and the chief inspector looked closely at the arms and hands of konna lako pelee ...they noticed the knife wounds..defensive knife wounds. and they were still pretty fresh looking and quite tender.

young man. said miss marple indignantly. you are under arrest for the murder of your father..chief monta loae.

you have got to be joking you old bat. i am the chief of honolulu and there is nothing anyone could do about it. said konna lako smartalec like.

no joke there. said sherlock indignantly. you are under arrest. your people will elect a new chief.

an uproar came from the crowd. and finally sherlock broke through and shouted out a name for chief nomination.

i nominate chief inspector knaplan for chief of honolulu. said sherlock loudly.

a hush fell over the crowd. and a long pause followed as the people thought about that choice. and finally there was a vote.

all in favor of knaplan becoming chief of honolulu raise your hand. said judge knopflyer.

every hand was raised.

anyone not in favor..no.

then by the power invested in me by the state of hawaii...i now proclaim that inspector knaplan is the new chief of honolulu. said judge knopflyer.

hurray. hurray. all the villagers shouted and celebrated.

konna lako pelee was placed in handcuffs and led away by the police.

the next day sherlock had his bags packed and watson was drugged again.

miss jane marple had left out earlier that morning. and sherlock dragged watson through the airport and onto the waiting plane.

watson woke up back in his room at 221b baker street in london.

gladstone was laying on the rug next to watsons bedside snoring. sherlock had brought in a breakfast tray and a fresh pot of coffee and some earl grey with a hint of spiced rum for an extre kick.

sherlock smiled and so did watson. then watson heard a second set of footsteps coming. and lo and behold it was his aunt jane.

you bloody well slept until noon thirty you loafer. miss marple spouted off at watson with a grin.

the three of them smiled. they had been through alot in the past several months. and sherlock announced that he and miss jane marple worked out their diffrences. they were the best of friends now.

watson smiled and munched on his muffins and ham with gusto while sherlock and his aunt jane laughed like old friends. all was right in the world once again.

ch.2..the real killer...

nothing was right. watson had this itchy suspicion that the three of them had missed an actual part of the whole murder case. the real killer. the one who made konna lako pelee kill his father. sure konna lako was now in prison in honolulu. but who really wanted the old chief out of the way..who indeed.

whats the matter watson..piped up sherlock quizzically. you look as if you struck a nerve in your thinking.

miss jane marple looked up from her rum infused earl grey tea and looked at her dear nephew..john watson. she sat silently studying him. then she struck on something that was suddenly shocking to her..the murder in hawaii was not entirely solved. and thats what john watson was thinking about.

sherlock looked quizzically at the both of them at first. then spouted out quite loudly..will someone please tell me what in the bloody hell are you both thinking about..

its quite simple holmes. said watson exsasperated. we just realised that the honolulu murder case was not entirely solved. we never caught the actual mastermind that made konna lako kill his dad. and we never found out why.

astounding. said holmes as he sat heavily down on the couch. you mean we have to go back to hawaii and catch the mastermind to the whole murder case and close it for good eh..im game. lets go..

so watson grimmaced as the big twin engine turbo prop plane taxied down the runway and began to take off. he remembered to close his eyes and concentrate on the sounds and smells of honolulu hawaii that he remembered. the smell of whole hog roasting for the luau..the sound of ocean waves..the hawaiian music as it wooed and swayed with gentle rhythm and a soothing island feel.

it was so real that watson almost thought he was back in bungalow 13 again waiting for holmes to get back. oh god..thought watson..i want more of that pineapple pear and walnut salad..that was so fucking delicious. watson wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve because he was salavating.

sherlock and miss marple talked the entire way to honolulu. discussing the facts of who might just be the mastermind behind the entire murder.

it could be anyone. said sherlock

anyone or is it the fact you suspect someone and you wont tell me..said miss marple.

you know me better than that dear lady. said sherlock with a wiry grin.

oh you beastly thing sherlock holmes. i have the notion to whop you a good one for being impish to a little old lady like me. said miss marple as she began to giggle.

watson rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

well at least they are talking and getting along nicely. thought watson to himself.

but he also thought they were getting along for his benefit. but his aunt jane tried her best to get along with others including the ever nosy sherlock holmes.

two and a half hours later they landed in honolulu. john watson kissed the ground as soon as he walked off the plane.

they were greeted by the new chief knaplan.

chief knaplan. so good to see you. said miss marple.

greetings to you all. said chief knaplan. you solved the murder when you three were here last. why did you say in the dispatch that the real mastermind to the chief murder case was not caught. we have the killer in prison. who is the mastermind.. or dont any of you know..

we have to talk with all the people who elected konna lako as chief before we arrested him. then we have to talk with konna lako himself. he might give us a clue to who it is. said sherlock.

miss marple do you have any hint of who is the suspect in this investigation or is it wait and see.. asked chief knaplan.

just be patient we have a plan to draw out the mastermind. but it will be executed in due time dear boy. all in due time. said miss marple.

john watson watched an waited patiently. then he noticed a group of people on top of a hill watching and listining to the whole facade as it was laid out in detail. watson quickly wrote down the description of each person according to height as close as a guess he could get. their possible weights..and facial descriptions as he made them out.

he told sherlock and his aunt jane as soon as they were alone. watson didnt trust the new chief or any of his cohorts. they were in on something bigger than themselves. watson did not like it one bit.

there was at least 6 guys on top of that short hill behind us earlier. they watched and heard our conversations as we talked with chief knaplan. they heard aunt janes plan to draw out the mastermind during the luau of lights festival in three days. said an anxious watson.

also holmes..i believe that chief knaplan has been up to no good since being elected chief. said watson.

really watson..said holmes. how did you arrive at that conclusion all by yourself..

its a feeling i have had since i saw him today when we had got off the plane. said watson.

really john..since the airport huh.. astounding. said miss marple quietly.

the trio began asking questions and taking notes from each villager in honolulu. and even got a good look at what watson had been talking about. when he had told sherlock and his aunt jane his feeling about the new chief being up to no good. watson was definately right. chief knaplan had been growing and manufacturing illegal narcotics with some columbian drug kingpins.

from growing opium to marijuana and manufacturing cocaine. so not good.

watson was right. whispered holmes to miss marple.

i will certainly say so holmes. said miss marple.

watson however was in bigger cahoots with someone he thought he had killed years ago. sherlocks nemesis...john moriarity.

dont worry john boy im not here to kill you or holmes. or even your aunt jane. said moriarity. im here to get the inside scoop on this illegal drugs thing with this new chief. then im a gonna bring them down hard.

john watson felt his face flush and his heart beat quicken. and so did moriarity. then they realised...they still loved each other after all this time.

call me later. im in bungalow 8. said watson

okay. or you can come to my bungalow. im in number 11. said moriarity.

we will see. until then..i bid you later. said watson.

miss marple had to supress a giggle. she knew all about watson and moriarity and their torrid love affair.

but the business of a mastermind killer was afoot. and miss marple was on task.

sherlock too was hot on the case. he was drunk and in the smack middle of a good hawaiian fight. and the prize money was adding up quickly. the rule was simple the one left standing is the winner. no questions asked.

sherlock dodged a couple of knock out blows and a knife swipe. he responded with a hard blow to the chest and a killer punch to the lower jaw bone. he broke the bone and caused a shard to sever the juggular vein. the opponent died quickly.

sherlock collected a prize purse of 15 thousand dollars.

and he also had the names and faces of two suspected mastermind killers.

miss marple collected watson and both of them went out for lunch and afternoon tea. they went to the blue hawaiian seafood bar and grill.

they sat at a little table and looked at the menues.

dishes ranging from shrimp and crab po boys to bacon wrapped prawns and lobster alfredo. with drinks listed from coke and pepsi products to imported beers from japan..america..thailand..and canada.

the waiter took their food order and a waitress took their drink orders.

i will have a pepsi with a whiskey chaser. said watson along with the bacon wrapped prawns and lobster alfredo.

and you miss marple. what will you have today..asked the waiter and waitress.

i will have a diet coke with a cup of earl grey and a side of coconut water and spiced rum mixed please. and i will have the shrimp and crab po boy with a lobster salad. said miss marple politely.

the two discussed the ongoing case. the waitstaff of the blue hawaiian gathered around the table and listened.

uh aunt jane..what are all these people doing listening on our conversation. asked watson.

oh john its simple. said miss marple. they work for the u.s government. they are working to bring down chief knaplan and shut down his illegal drug operation. we have but a mastermind to find that is behind the actual killing of chief mona loe.

oh the one you be looking for miss jane is a fella calling himself the columbian whopper. said the head waiter. his real name is jose luisio fontae. he is a real dangerous bastard. never go anyplace without his entouage. armed to exterminate an entire island of natives.

so we find this jose luisio fontae and kill off his entourage and then him. that would be justice for the old chief. a life for a life. said watson.

hey i like your thinking. said one of the waiters as he brought the ordered food and drinks.

for the next two days the entire island kept watson and miss marple informed of who had come onto the island and what was being taken away off the island. sherlock was also being kept in the loop by watson.

and now the time has come to share my plan with you two. said miss marple. the u.s coast guard is coming in force along with a huge drug task force with orders to catch and kill any or all drug smugglers..dealers...manufacturers...and especially the drug lords and kingpins of the bunch. they also had orders to remove from power chief knaplan and make him stand trial in the u.s.

now here we go. said miss marple as she opened the door to her bungalow to let in the three dea members.

put these on. said the dea officer as he handed each person a bulletproof vest. if you have a gun prepare to use it.

the three of them put on the vests and miss marple pulled out her colt .45 and loaded it.

now im ready to dispense some hurt on some drug dealing scum. and take a crack at that sonofabitch chief knaplan for making me care about him. said miss marple.

out the door the three of them went led by the dea officers.

watching from his window of bungalow11 was james moriarity. he prayed silently for the safety of his lover john watson. also for the safety of sherlock holmes and miss jane marple. he liked her. afterall she was a former headmaster herself. and the damnest woman to try and figure out. he did love a good mystery. and she was it. but john watson always had a fond place in his heart. afterall watson did make him beg for it one blissful night. he never forgot. and now his lover rushed in to battle like a true warrior. by the time he had finished his daydream of watson..moriarity realised he had a massive hard on. oh well..he sighed. off to the bedroom.

just as she had said the u.s c.g was already bombing the crap out of the manufacturing plant and taking prisoners.

the now arrested former chief knaplan sat on the ground under armed guard watching as his whole operation was brought down and burned to the ground.

the columbians were caught and alot of them were killed.

miss marple was a quite good shot herself. she managed to kill over twenty five druggies and wounded the now former chief knaplan.

watson got shot through his left arm and sherlock was wounded on his lower leg. miss marple however killed some ruffian because he peed on the edge of her favorite floral print sun dress.

where is the mastermind aunt jane..asked watson as he panted to catch his breath.

the pair has already been caught. said miss marple with a smile.

the what...the ..the pair of them..aunt jane..did i hear you right..pair of them..said watson

yes. i said pair of them. the former chief mr. knaplan and drug lord and kingpin jose luisio fontae. his gang and entourage was killed by the coast guard ground crew. now they are off to federal prison. said miss marple with a polite smile.

she fired one more shot at the half open shed door.

what was that for aunt jane.. asked watson

just then a body fell out of the doorway.

it was the dead body of sebastian moran. the former sniper for the british army.

that wraps it all up. said miss marple.

just then sherlock came bounding up the hillside. breathlessly he smiled and nodded at miss marple. then he turned to watson.

dear boy..said sherlock. there is someone who is requesting your presence. that person is in bungalow 11. i trust she is a vixen of a woman.

yes. yes indeed. said watson with a smile.

watson got his shoulder bandaged up and he hugged his aunt jane. she winked at him and smiled. then as watson turned to go..she told him to take it easy with the shoulder. he will need it if the relationship gets serious.

watson nodded and walked away.

sherlock was going to follow but miss marple stopped him.

he is a grown man sherlock. if he needs you he will call. but let him enjoy himself for a change. you owe him that much. said miss marple we will wait for him.

so sherlock and miss marple went back to their bungalows and waited for watson to return from his wild escapade with his lover.

miss marple was closest to bungalow 11. she heard professor james moriarity begging john watson to relieve the pressure of the super massive hard on. watson playfully caused more arousal until moriarity was near the bursting point.

ugh john..come on already. im ready to burst here. huffed james.

oh be patient. im working up to a real delight for you ...my lover. cooed john.

whoa momma...is that all for me..asked a facinated moriarity who eyed john up and deliciously down down down...

are you ready lover..asked john as he stroked his massively fat cock to perfect hardness.

oh yes indeed. moaned james loudly.

well here i come. said john watson as he slid his cock into a waiting and eager james moriarity.

oh gggooodddd...john...john ..pant pant pant...harder deeper..oh shit...yyyeessss... squealed james in delight.

thats it james. cooed john watson. he grabbed james by his swollen cock and ran his hot and wet tongue up and down the length of his cock. then james grunted and then his hot cum began to flow over his cock rod and then over john watson.

thats it lover. let it flow. said john lovingly.

he watched as james came time and time again. it was such a wonderous sight.

john pumped furiously to work up james again. and at the moment john watson announced he was coming..james moriarity came just as he felt john spurt his huge load deep into his waiting ass.

miss marple broke a sweat listining to all the cacophony next door in bungalow 11. from her nephew coming for the 8th or 10th time in a row. to james moriarity begging for it harder and deeper. and squealing everytime he got it how he liked it.

it went way into the night. and the luau of the festival of lights began. sherlock took miss marple to the festival and treated her to hawaiian roast pig. and then to a couple of hawaiian pineapple whiskey sours. they had a blast.

while back in bungalow 11...the fireworks had come more than once. and the two lovers were sound asleep still entwined from their last tryst. miss marple knew all about it. she never told sherlock. and she smiled knowing sherlock holmes would never know watson and moriarity are lovers. nor would he ever be able to figure her out.

the trio left out the next day around 1pm. james left out around 2pm. just so they wouldnt bump into each other.

miss jane marple went home to saint mary meade.

and sherlock walked into 221b baker street and swatted mrs. hudson on her bum.

whoo...mistah holmes...she began. but then she didnt say anything else. she simply turned away and smiled.

sherlock still didnt understand why women took such things like that as a flirtatious gesture. but women are the mysteries in life to which even i have no answers. said sherlock to himself.

but watson had already gone inside and made a pot of tea for the evening.

oh well. said sherlock. just another case all wrapped up with a hawaiian rainbow.

aloha.


End file.
